Oscar
by veronique2
Summary: André et le comte de Girodelle partent a la recherche d'Oscar pairing oscar/andre


TITRE: OSCAR FIC TERMINEE

CATEGORIE: ROMANCE/HUMOUR

COUPLE (s : Oscar/ANDRE

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: Adolescent

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : J'etais pas tres inspirée pour le titre…

Oscar

Chapitre 1

André venait juste de terminer les soins des chevaux de la garde royale lorsque Girodelle entra brusquement. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était également essoufflé.  
« André, c'est terrible ! Oscar a disparue ! »  
« Comment ? Que dites vous ? » dit André paniqué.  
« Je l'ai disputée, elle s'est enfuie… » Commença le lieutenant. « Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve »  
André sortit de l'écurie royale avec Girodelle.  
« Oscar » dit André inquiet. A peine les deux hommes avaient t'ils fait quelques pas de plus qu'André vit la jeune colonel sortir du Palais pour se diriger vers les jardins en compagnie du comte de Mercy.

« Eh bien, elle n'était pas bien loin… » fit André désabusé. Il était malgré tout soulager que la femme qu'il aimait n'était pas en danger.

« Mais non André ! je ne parlais pas d'Oscar, mais de mon Oscar !! »

« Oh » fit André en écarquillant les yeux. Il venait de comprendre « Votre chatte… Oscar… Comment ai-je pu oublier… »

André se rappela ce jour d'été où il avait trouvé une jolie petite chatte couleur miel endormie à l'endroit même où il avait prit l'habitude de faire la sieste. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, avait vérifié que l'animal se portait bien et allait la présenter à Oscar quand il croisa sur sa route, un lieutenant de garde royale Au paroxysme de l'angoisse qui s'écriait soudain à sa vue :

« Oscaaaaaaaaaar, mon amour ! »

André avait sursauté. Le lieutenant le prenait t'il pour Oscar ? Et de quel droit se ruait t'il ainsi sur lui en criant qu'Oscar était son amour ! Il comprit de suite lorsque l'intrépide militaire, lui arracha la petite chatte des bras pour la couvrir de baisers. Ce fut ce jour là que bien malgré lui, il fut mis à la confidence de la secrète passion de Girodelle pour la gente féline et qu'il avait nommé son animal de compagnie du même prénom que son amie d'enfance. Bien sur, André avait juré de garder le secret.

« Aidez moi à la retrouver ! Versailles est si grand ! » supplia Victor Clément qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'apprécier André , mais faisait ici, une exception car son petit trésor avait prit la poudre d'escampette  
« Très bien, commençons par les alentours de vos appartements. Elle n'est peut être pas si loin. Elle gratte peut être même à cet instant à votre porte »  
« Puissiez vous avoir raison ! »  
Malheureusement pour Girodelle son Oscar ne l'attendait pas à la porte.  
« Bien, nous aurons tenté » dit André.  
« J'espère qu'elle va bien »

« Mais que c'est t'il passé ? » demanda André sans remarquer la présence de Monsieur de Fersen en bas des escaliers et qui entendait sans le vouloir tout ce qu'ils se disaient.  
« Vous savez comment est Oscar… Je ne voulais pas jouer avec elle , elle s'est mise en colère et quand elle est en colère… »

« Elle a fait pipi sur votre tapis… Je sais, c'est une sale manière qu'elle a prit là » Coupa André .  
Au même instant, Fersen se demanda si il avait bien tout compris de la conversation qu'il avait entendu. La Reine vint à sa rencontre.

« Monsieur de Fersen, vous avez l'air soucieux… »  
« Non, tout va bien » fit t'il. Il décida de ne plus y penser. La vision d'une Oscar furieuse se vengeant en faisant sur le tapis le perturbait grandement. Pourtant, il avait bien entendu.

« Nous nous verrons ce soir au bal Monsieur le comte » dit Marie Antoinette « Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester en votre compagnie »  
« Avec joie, Madame ».

La reine quitta Fersen à contre cœur. Celui-ci constata qu'André et Girodelle étaient déjà loin et qu'ils n'en saurait pas plus.

Les deux jeunes hommes à la recherche du chat perdu étaient dans les jardins. André était près du bosquet de Venus et Girodelle un peu plus loin. Ils fouillait la moindre parcelle des jardins.

« Oscaaar , Oscar » répétait André.  
Le jeune domestique ignorait que non loin de là son amie Oscar faisait une ronde et l'avait entendue l'appeler.  
Elle se mit en chemin quand elle l'entendit l'appeler encore

« Oui ! j'arrive, qu'il est impatient ! j'espère qu'il a une raison valable de m'interrompre ! » maugréa t'elle « qu'est ce qu'il fait dans les environs du bosquet ? » se demanda t'elle.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui . André lui aperçut la chatte de Girodelle.

« Oscar, viens là ma jolie… Viens voir ton bel André, n'aies pas peur ma pupuce » dit t'il. L'animal marqua un temps de pause et semblait indécise quant à rejoindre le beau brun. De son coté Oscar s'était stoppée net , abasourdie par les propos d'André à son encontre.

Chapitre 2

« Il est tombé sur la tête ma parole ! » pensa Oscar qui débarqua comme une furie faisant fuir le petit animal par la même occasion.  
« André ! tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens de dire ? » fit t'elle l'air sévère.

«Oh Oscar ! Mais que fais tu là ? » fit André qui essayait de contenir sa surprise.  


« Tu m'appelles, je viens c'est normal ! Mais j'aimerai savoir quelle mouche te pique pour me parler ainsi… « Ma jolie » « ma pupuce »

« Je t'appelais ? Première nouvelle ! Tu entends des voix ma parole » tenta André.

« Je n'entend rien du tout ! »  
« Ah bah tu vois c'est ce que je disais »

« Mais non, tu m'as très bien compris ! Ne fais pas l'idiot ! réponds »

Ce fut à ce moment que Girodelle sortit d'un buisson alerté par la conversation. Il était venu à la rescousse de son équipier.

« Ah magnifique ! » Fit Oscar amère en constatant que son lieutenant était dans les parages également. Elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette histoire. André allait lui payer cet affront une fois au château.

« Tiens Oscar ! Que faites vous ici ? » Questionna Girodelle.

« Ne faites pas l'innocent, je sais que vous avez entendu… »

« Entendu quoi ? » fit le lieutenant avec un air innocent.

« Qu'André m'appelait et la manière dont il l'a faite » fit t'elle d'un ton sec en lançant un regard meurtrier à celui avec lequel elle avait été élevé.

« Entendriez vous des voix colonel ? Seriez vous en passe de devenir telle Jeanne d'Arc ? J'étais juste à coté, je peux vous assurer que je n'ai rien entendu. »

« Comment ? » Fit Oscar interloquée.

« Tu es sur que tout va bien Oscar » dit André « Tu as l'air fatigué »

« Mais bien sur que je vais bien »

« Venez Colonel, laissons ce faignant faire sa sieste et faisons cette ronde ensemble »

« Mais je suis sur que … » Oscar ne savait plus que penser à vrai dire. Son lieutenant n'avait rien entendu, André avait nié l'avoir appeler et il était impossible que Girodelle pu prendre la défense de son ami. Il sautait toujours sur l'occasion pour le rabaisser. Elle avait du se méprendre. C'était là la seule explication.

Girodelle et Oscar laissèrent André seul.

« Ce faignant ! Maudit Girodelle ! Je suis trop gentil oui ! » grogna t'il. Il reprit les recherches activement.

« Dire qu'elle était juste l tout a l'heure… » pesta t'il.

Une bonne heure passa et toujours pas de traces de la dite féline quand enfin, il l'a vit a quelques pas de la ferme de Marie Antoinette. Elle dormait.

Fersen s'ennuyait et avait débuté une petite promenade dans les vastes jardin. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit la voix d'André qui venait de l'autre coté d'une haie .  


« Ah Oscar ! te voila ma coquine ! »

André prit la petite chatte dans ses bras. L'animal se reveillait et ne semblait pas ravi de la situation. Il se mit alors à la caresser.

Fersen toujours de l'autre coté de la haie n'avait pas poursuivi son chemin, trop curieux d'avoir entendu André appeler son ami « ma coquine ».

« Oh oui » fit André « Tu aimes ca les caresses… »

« Mon dieu » pensa Fersen « Oscar et André batifolent ainsi dans la cour de la ferme… »

« Aie ! Oscar, je t'ai déjà dit , toute douce ! Ne me griffe pas » continua André.

Fersen écarquillait les yeux.

« Eh bien, ma chère amie, je vous découvre sur un jour nouveau aujourd'hui…. » se dit le suédois. Il décida de passer son chemin lorsqu'il vit quelques courtisans non loin de là.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Girodelle avait retrouvé grâce à André son précieux petit trésor à fourrure.

Oscar et André étaient rentrés à Jarjayes. La jeune femme était toujours pensive. Comment avait t'elle pu imaginer qu'André puisse s'adresser à elle d'une telle manière.

Pendant ce temps, Girodelle cajolait sa petite Oscar. Une domestique avait laissé sa porte légèrement entrouverte par mégarde et une nouvelle fois, Le comte de Fersen qui passait toujours au bon moment entendit une autre révélation.

« Oscar ! tu es si douce , ma belle, tu m'as tellement manqué cet après midi, mais où étais tu passé, j'étais mort d'inquiétude… Tu ne diras rien je sais. Mais je t'aime tellement. »

Monsieur de Fersen fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc , elle était aussi l'amante de son lieutenant.

« Ah pauvre monsieur de Girodelle… Si vous saviez ce que faisiez votre Oscar cet après midi avec son valet… » pensa t'il « Oscar décidément vous êtes une femme surprenante. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que vous étiez ainsi » fit t'il avec un sourire en coin

« Oh Oscar, ne me lèche pas là, ta langue est trop râpeuse ! c'est désagréable » fit Girodelle.

Cette dernière phrase étonna Fersen. Oscar avait une langue râpeuse… Mais Oscar léchait !! Quelle partie léchait t'elle ? Alors qu'il était plongé sur cette question de grande portée philosophique la porte se referma soudain. La jeune servante s'étant aperçu de son oubli.

Deux mois plus tard. Oscar était inquiète. Elle relisait la lettre du comte puis fixait son étrange cadeau. Elle trouvait le comte de Fersen étrange ces derniers temps. Il la regardait bizarrement. Elle soupira en se rappelant une bien étrange conversation.

« Savez vous, ma chère Oscar, Que madame de Hérault, donne ce soir une soirée un peu particulière… »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, une soirée costumée… Mais où l'on ne porte que le masque…. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire »

Oscar n'était pas naive mais elle mis quelques secondes pourtant à comprendre la signification.

« Oh » fit t'elle exaspérée pourquoi lui parlait t'il de cela ?  
Fersen la fixait avec un large sourire .

« J'ai entendu dire que Monsieur de Girodelle s'y rendrait avec sa maitresse »

« Grand bien lui fasse » fit Oscar qui n'avait absolument rien à faire des activités de son lieutenant hors service.

Fersen était intrigué. La maitresse en question était t'elle Oscar ? Se rendrait t'elle avec son amant à ce bal coquin ? Il mourrait d'envie de savoir, mais la jeune femme demeurait imperturbable. Peut être devrait t'il se rendre lui-même à cette soirée pour constater… Mais il eut sans avoir à le demander sa réponse.

« Bien, Je dois rentrer mon service est terminé monsieur de Fersen. André doit déjà m'attendre »

« Ah oui André » fit Fersen « Je vois…. C'est sur il ne faut pas le faire attendre » acheva t'il avec un clin d'œil.

Oui pensait Oscar ces derniers temps, Fersen était étrange. Mais là il dépassait les bornes !

« Il va falloir que je lui demande de qui il se moque une fois mon congés terminé" dit elle en tordant les chaussons pour bébé qu'il lui avait offert.

« Je sais vos tourments et si ces messieurs vous abandonne en pleine tempête, sachez que je serais là pour vous . Votre ami, Hans axel de Fersen »

Ce que la jeune femme ignorait était qu'encore une fois et bien malgré lui, Fersen avait encore était témoin d'une conversation sans ambigüité. Du moins le pensait t'il.

André avait été une nouvelle fois demandé par le lieutenant et pensant être seuls dans les jardins car l'heure était bien tardive. Ils ne prirent guère de précautions, surtout pour parler d'un chat !¨

« André ! Je vous remercie pour ce service ! »

« Je le fais juste parce que j'aime les animaux….pas pour vous »

« Par contre, André , j'ai un autre problème ! Oscar est enceinte ! »

« Quoi ? » fit le beau brun.

« Oui, et je ne sais pas qui est le père… En chaleur comme elle était, vous vous souvenez de sa petite escapade en début de mois dernier… Moi qui voulait une belle lignée. Voilà que je vais me retrouver avec des batards. Je l'ai grondé vous pensez bien »

« Je ne pense pas que cela serve… Le mal est fait et ce n'est pas si dramatique »

« Du coup, elle a encore fait pipi sur mon tapis ! »

« Qu'allez vous faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas…L'adoption peut être une solution. J'ai déjà du mal avec Oscar seule »

« Je vois, je connais des gens… faites moi savoir en temps voulu »

« Je le ferais et encore merci André…. »

« Quand pensez vous que le collier d'Oscar sera livré ? »

« Dans la semaine, quelle dommage que je ne sois pas là pour le réceptionner. Mais si mon père apprend pour Oscar, il va tirer vue. Je ne peux pas me faire livrer cet objet chez moi »

« Mais pourquoi un collier d'une si grande valeur… ? »

« Je lui offre toujours un petit quelque chose après l'avoir grondé. Je ne peux pas lui résister même après cette bêtise sans nom qu'elle a fait…. Ca reste mon Oscar vous comprenez »

« Oui » fit André

Chapitre 3

Fersen était choqué par les paroles . Oscar, son amie se débattait dans un terrible tourment. Ils allaient lui prendre son enfant. Et si Girodelle savait qu'il était cocu, il l'aimait malgré tout. Quant à André, qui devait être le père, quel froideur ! Il allait donné son enfant à des gens qu'il connaissait. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien dire ni faire…. Quelle honte ! Ce fut ainsi qu'il décida d'écrire le petit mot de soutien à son amie.

Oscar rangea la lettre et les chaussons dans un tiroir et décida de faire une petite promenade. Dans quelques jours c'était noël, c'était aussi son anniversaire et elle se demandait quels cadeaux allaient lui être offerts. Surtout celui d'André, lui faisait l'effort de toujours lui offrir un présent pour son anniversaire ainsi qu'un autre pour Noel. Souvent les autres faisaient d'une pierre de coup. Quant à elle, elle avait acheté une montre gousset. Elle savait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il en rêvait mais que c'était beaucoup trop cher pour lui.

Alors qu'elle descendit les escaliers, elle vit un coursier qui semblait embarrassé.

« C'est que je dois livrer cet article à Monsieur André Grandier uniquement » dit le bijoutier

« C'est qu'il n'est pas là, il est parti au marché » dit la jeune domestique.

« c'est très contrariant, je ne pourrais pas repasser plus tard »

« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda Oscar « Puis je vous aider monsieur ? »

Le bijoutier fut rassuré de voir un noble. Il était sur le point de se résigner à partir . Il ne voulait pas confier cet objet de valeur à une vulgaire servante.

« Monsieur… » dit 'il

« Je suis Oscar François de Jarjayes »

« Oh ! C'est donc vous Oscar ! »

« Nous nous connaissons ? »

« Non, mais… je vais pouvoir vous confier ce paquet, je devais le donner à Monsieur Grandier uniquement, mais puisque vous êtes Oscar »  
« Je ne comprend pas »

Le bijoutier se saisit du poignet de la jeune femme.

« Oh, je suis rassurée, votre poignet est fin »  
« Pardon mais expliquez vous »

« Puisque je vous ai sous la main, puis je vérifier si il vous va»

Le bijoutier ouvrit la petite boite est sorti un bracelet d'or sertie des quelques saphirs. Le bijou était luxueux. Oscar fit de grands yeux quand il l'enfila son poignet.

« Il vous va, peut être un peu large » observait le commerçant.  
Oscar regardait le bracelet qu'elle portait avec curiosité et surtout de sa vie n'en n'avait jamais porté.

« Il doit y avoir méprise, monsieur, ce n'est pas pour moi »

« Votre prénom est gravé derrière, vous êtes bien Oscar ? »

« Oui , alors il n'y a pas d'erreurs »

« Et c'est à monsieur Grandier que vous devez livrer cela ? »  
« Oui »

Oscar n'en revenait pas ! André lui avait offert un bracelet, un bracelet purement féminin en plus. Elle ne savait que penser de cela. C'était très surprenant.

« Je crois monsieur que vous venez de me montrer en avance mon cadeau d'anniversaire ou de noël… »

« Oh ! quel maladroit je fais ! je suis confus. » dit le bijoutier

« Ce n'est pas grave, remballez le, je le donnerai a monsieur Grandier sans lui dire que vous me l'avez fait essayer. »

« Je vous remercie »  
Oscar regarda le bijoutier partir avec une certaine perplexité. Comment André qui d'ordinaire lui offrait toujours des cadeaux appropriés a son statut de militaire avait pu faire cette folie ? Et surtout comment avait t'il pu payer ? Mais de plus, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, un bracelet si…  
Un bracelet pensait t'elle. Elle n'en avait jamais eu. Ce bijou était très beau, certes un peu voyant mais beau. Comment , que lui était t'il passé par le tête pour lui offrir un tel objet. A elle qui devait n'être qu'un homme.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, André arriva les bras chargé avec grand-mère.  
« Je te remercie mon petit »  
« Ah bonjour Oscar ! »

Oscar tendit la petite boite à André.  
« On a livré cela pour toi » dit t'elle.  
Il prit le paquet avec un large sourire.  
« Ah parfait ! je l'attendais , merci Oscar »  


Il n'y avait donc pas d'erreur. Il lui avait bien offert un bijou. Un bijou pour elle. Sans qu'elle comprenne bien pourquoi, elle se sentait émue. Cela la touchait énormément. C'était complètement inattendu même improbable. Elle n'avait jamais même pensé que cela puisse lui arriver un jour.

A sa grande surprise , l'idée lui plaisait énormément. André lui avait offert un bracelet. Son cœur se mit à battre. Elle avait hâte d'être à son anniversaire. Elle aurait un bracelet, quelle étrange chose mais bien agréable à son cœur qui restait malgré tout celui d'une femme.

Pendant ce temps, André rangeait le collier d'Oscar que Girodelle lui avait demander de réceptionner pour lui dans un tiroir. Il lui donnerait à son retour à Versailles après Noel.

Les quelques jours qui restaient avant le jour tant attendu filèrent à grande vitesse. Oscar était impatiente de revoir son bracelet.

« Que m'arrive t'il ? Voila que je m'extasie pour un bracelet comme ces dames de la cour… »

Certes, mais ce bracelet la avec quelque chose de particulier, c'était surtout un cadeau qui venait d'André et tous les cadeaux son meilleur ami étaient inestimables ses yeux.

Enfin, nous étions le 25 décembre. Il lui fallu patienter le grand repas, la messe de minuit, mais voila, le moment était finalement arrivé. La remise des cadeaux.

Chapitre 4

Une fois que le Général et sa femme eurent donné son cadeau à Oscar, un magnifique livre sur l'histoire de l'armement en France, ils quittèrent la pièce.  
Grand-mère, très fatiguée, regagna sa chambre aussi laissant seuls Oscar et André.

Oscar trépignait d'impatience, mais insista pour offrir à son ami son cadeau en premier.  
" Joyeux Noël André" dit t'elle avec un large sourire.  
" Merci" fit André en prenant le petit paquet.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement à la vision de la montre.  
" Oh mon Dieu ! Oscar, tu as fait une folie, tu n'aurais pas dû..."  
" Mais ça te plait n'est ce pas ?"

"Oh oui ! Merci" fit le jeune homme très enthousiaste.  
Oscar avait maintenant des étoiles dans les yeux Cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir de voir l'impact de son cadeau sur le visage d'André.  
Sa joie rejaillissait sur elle aussi.

André se leva pour prendre un premier paquet près de la cheminée.  
" Joyeux noël Oscar" dit t'il avec un large sourire.  
Elle arracha le paquet des mains de celui, il était assez gros, cela ne pouvait pas être le bracelet mais elle était curieuse malgré tout.  
" Oh ! Une dague ! Elle est vraiment très jolie"  
" Je suis content qu'elle te plaise Oscar ! Maintenant passons à ton anniversaire"  
" Oui !!" fit t'elle en redoublant son sourire.

Mais à la surprise d'oscar le paquet ne fut pas petit non plus.  
Elle était intriguée et son coeur commençait à battre mais d'une certaine appréhension.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et vit un recueil de partition de Mozart.  


" Attends regarde en page deux, il est dédicacé par le compositeur lui-même ! J'ai pu lui demander cette faveur à son dernier concert cet été. Je sais, c'est inestimable, penses à la valeur que cela va prendre plus tard."  
" Oui...C'est incroyable" fit Oscar qui avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

André en fut donc ravi. Son cadeau l'avait laissée muette.  
Oscar se demandait où avait bien pu passer le magnifique bracelet. Pourquoi ne lui avait t'il pas offert ?  
" Tu me joues un morceau Oscar ?" lui demanda t'il  
" Demain André, il se fait tard, je vais me coucher..."  
" Ah... Déjà"  
" Oui"  
Elle laissa André sur ces mots, en oubliant la dague sur la table  
" Oscar tu oublies ta dague !"  
Mais elle était déjà partie.  
André fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à se demander si ses cadeaux n'avaient pas quelque part déçu la jeune femme.

Oscar, dans son lit, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne le lui avait pas offert.  
Puis soudain, la raison lui apparue. Il avait dû agir sur un coup de tête et le moment venu, il n'avait pas osé lui faire ce qu'elle aurait pu considérer comme un affront.  
" Quel idiot !" fit t'elle avec un petit sourire " C'est vrai que je peux comprendre... Son appréhension, je n'ai jamais été conciliante avec ce genre de choses, bon c'est à moi de lui faire comprendre sans qu'il sache que je suis au courant, qu'il peut me l'offrir"

Le lendemain donc, lors d'une promenade avec son compagnon de toujours, elle mis en action sa stratégie.  
" Tu sais André, si un jour, il te vient à l'idée de m'offrir quelque chose qui se rapporterait plus à ma nature, je ne pense pas que je le prendrai mal... Apres tout, je suis une femme"  
André tourna la tête avec surprise vers son amie  
" Comment cela ? Tu parles d'une robe ? "  
Il se mit à rire  
" Non, je ne parlais pas de robe et pourquoi tu ris ?"  
" Je ne sais pas, je t'imaginais en robe soudainement"  
" Charmant!"  
" Non, mais Oscar, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois..." se reprit t'il " Mais tu es très bien comme tu es, tu n'as pas besoin de toutes ces fanfreluches"  
" Enfin, je veux dire que si un jour, tu hésites, je ne suis pas fermée à des choses plus... Disons moins masculines alors, sans parler de robes bien sur !"

André ne comprenait pas trop où elle voulait en venir alors qu'Oscar pensait qu'elle avait été assez limpide sur le sujet.  
Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

De plus le lendemain, elle reprenait du service. Cette pensée la ramena à Fersen et à ses chaussons de bébé. Elle irait le voir à la première heure celui là !

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Oscar reprit son travail à Versailles. Plus tôt dans la matinée, André avait remis le collier Girodelle.  
La jeune colonel était sur les nerfs car elle avait attendu en vain, la veille, qu'André se décide à lui offrir son cadeau. De plus, elle devait aller voir Fersen pour savoir ce qui lui avait prit de lui avoir adressé une telle lettre.  


Enfin, le Suédois arriva au palais et elle prit congés de son lieutenant.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva dans les appartements de Fersen l'air sévère.  
Elle déposa la lettre et les chaussons de bébé sur son bureau.  
"Pouvez vous m'expliquer ?"

Ce fut à ce moment même que Monsieur de Mercy fit son entrée.  
" Ah monsieur de Fersen, la reine désire vous voir c'est urgent!"  
" Ah! Oscar, veuillez m'excuser, je reviens dès que possible"  
" Vous pouvez être sur que je ne bougerai pas d'ici" dit t'elle en colère.

Soudain Fersen se mit à fixer son beau tapis, ramené de Suède.  
" Oscar..." dit t'il hésitant  
" Oui ?"  
" Vous pouvez vous reculer un peu... je viens de me souvenir que j'avais promis à la reine de lui montrer ce tapis" menti t'il en roulant celui ci dès qu'elle s'écarta  
Il était soucieux de préserver l'objet. Il emmena donc sous l'air consterné d'Oscar, le dit tapis.

Une demie heure plus tard il fut de retour avec le tapis sous le bras.  
" Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mon amie..."  
" Le tapis lui a plu?"  
" Comment?"  
" Le tapis..."  
" Ah oui oui"  
Il déposa le tapis loin d'Oscar

" Bien revenons en à cette lettre, mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire?"  
" Oh Oscar, je suis au courant de tout! Ne vous inquiétez pas... J'ai entendu Monsieur de Girodelle et André en discuter"  
" Pardon, mais de quoi parlez vous? Qu'est ce qu'André et Girodelle..."  
" Mais de votre état bien sûr... "  
" De mon état..."  
Oscar avait peur de comprendre.  
" Je sais tout, je les entendu, vous attendez un heureux événement et ils sont ingrats avec vous!"

Oscar manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive  
" Pardon!!"  
" Oui, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger mon amie, ce que vous faites avec André et votre lieutenant ne regarde que vous, mais je trouve déplorable qu'ils veuillent faire adopter votre bébé"  
" Attendez, mais enfin! J'espère que vous vous moquez de moi !"  
" Bien sûr que non, je ne me permettrai jamais Oscar"

Oscar n'en revenait pas. Le comte semblait sincère et sérieux.  
" Si ils vous abandonnent, je suis prêt à faire un mariage de convenance avec vous, pour sauver votre honneur!"  
" Servez moi un verre..."  
Fersen prit une bouteille de cognac mais n'eut pas le temps de prendre un verre qu'Oscar s'empara de la bouteille pour la boire au goulot  
" Oscar, je ne pense pas que cela soit bon pour le bébé, en Suède on dit que l'alcool est mauvais pour une femme enceinte"

" JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE" hurla t'elle. " Mais, vous allez tout m'expliquer de A à Z, dites moi exactement ce que vous avez entendu, quand et comment ..."

Une autre demie heure plus tard, le récit du suédois s'acheva sous le regard médusé d'Oscar.  


" Vous êtes pâle, Oscar"  
" Comment ne pas l'être après ce que je viens d'entendre et quand je pense que vous avez replié votre tapis ... Vous croyiez sincèrement que j'allais..."  
" Excusez moi mon amie... Je..."  
" JE VAIS LES TUER!" hurla Oscar en brandissant son épée

Puis, elle sortit telle une tornade, direction les appartements de Girodelle, elle ne prit pas dans sa rage la peine de frapper, non dans sa furie, elle enfonça la porte d'un violent coup de pied  
Les domestiques sursautèrent.  
" Girodelle!!" Hurla t'elle " Misérable où êtes vous?"  
" Monsieur sera de retour dans quelques minutes " dit une servante en bégayant  
" Bien, je l'attends!" dit t'elle

Elle prit une chaise, puis occupa ses pensées aux milles et une façon de faire payer l'affront qu'elle venait de subir.  
Quand une boule de poils couleur miel sauta sur ses genoux  
Elle baissa la tête et vit la petite chatte qui se frottait à elle en ronronnant.  
"Oh!" fit t'elle puis soudain, elle remarqua le bracelet au cou de la petite chatte.  
" Mais c'est mon bracelet ! Qu'est ce que ce chat fait avec mon bracelet!"  
André n'avait tout de même pas osé au final offrir son bracelet au chat de Girodelle… Cela n'avait pas de sens.  
Quoi que cela n'en avait pas plus que de savoir que lui et Girodelle faisaient courir des rumeurs affligeantes sur son compte!

La colère la regagna  
Elle décida cependant de récupérer son bien et ce fut à l'instant même où elle allait retirer le collier d'Oscar que Girodelle arriva, outré de voir sa porte défoncée.  
Il prit son petit chat juste à temps avant qu'elle ne commette l'horrible larcin.  
" Mais Oscar, qu'alliez vous faire! Et qu'est ce que cela veut dire " tonna le lieutenant.  
" Ce bracelet est à moi! Et d'abord, c'est moi qui ai à me plaindre!"

Elle se releva menaçante.  
" Ce n'est pas votre Bracelet, c'est le collier de mon petit trésor" fit t'il en caressant celle ci.  
" André, vous l'a donné, ce couard ne perd rien pour attendre non plus, mais j'exige que vous me le rendiez, il m'appartient"  
" Vous délirez "  
" Que je vous prouve monsieur, mon prénom y est gravé"  
" Votre prénom"  
" Absolument!"

" Colonel, il y a méprise, ceci est le collier de Mon Oscar"  
" Je ne vous permet pas, je ne suis pas Votre Oscar! " s'énerva la jeune femme.  
"Je parle d'Oscar! De ma chatte qui s'appelle Oscar" fit Girodelle en présentant l'animal.  
" Je ne comprend pas"  
" Cette chatte s'appelle Oscar et j'ai fait livrer son collier à André car pendant Noël, je ne pouvais pas le recevoir chez moi, mon père m'aurait tué, il déteste les animaux... Et je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne et pense que je voulais offrir cela à une dame... Donc..."  
" Ah..." fit Oscar soudainement très embarrassée  
" André m'avait promis de garder le secret comment diable êtes vous au courant pour le collier..."

" Je vois, ça explique les quiproquos... Votre chatte attendrait-elle des petits?"  
" Oui..." fit Girodelle  
" Mais quelle idée avez vous eu monsieur de nommer votre chat du même prénom que le mien! Vous vous rendez compte des quiproquos que cela peut engendrer! "  
Le comte de Girodelle se mit à légèrement rougir...  


" Je..." fit t'il.  
" Par pitié, à l'avenir quand vous parlez de votre chat, mentionnez bien qu'il s'agit d'un chat" fit t'elle d'un ton sec.  
" Je ferai attention, je vous le promets "  
" Bien"

Oscar sortit de la pièce  
" Et pour la porte Oscar..."  
Mais celle ci ne répondit pas.

Tout cela à cause d'un chat. Mais qu'avait à l'esprit Girodelle pour appeler son chat comme elle? La réponse lui fit peur et elle préféra chasser la pensée.  
Puis, elle réalisa, qu'elle n'aurait pas de bracelet... Tout n'était qu'un malheureux malentendu. André n'avait nullement eu l'idée de lui acquérir un bijou. Elle était déçue.  
Etrangement, elle y tenait déjà beaucoup à ce bracelet... Et dire que c'était un chat qui le portait.

Chapitre 6

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et Oscar avait du se résigner bon gré mal gré à dire adieu à son bracelet. André agissait comme à son habitude. Il lui arrivait parfois de soupirer et de regretter le précieux bijou, et puis un autre jour , de rire d'elle-même à cette idée.

Le temps aurait fini par faire son œuvre, si elle n'avait pas reçu en début de semaine suivante, un paquet de la part de son lieutenant.

« Vas-tu l'ouvrir Oscar ! » s'impatientait grand-mère.

Oscar fixait la boite sans se résoudre à vouloir découvrir ce qu'elle contenait. Pourquoi diable Girodelle lui faisait un cadeau ?

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas , c'est que ce dernier, avait remarquer l'insistance d'Oscar à vouloir le bracelet de son chat. Ce fut ainsi que le militaire se risqua à commander auprès d'un bijoutier, un bracelet encore plus étincelant dont il espérait qu'il ravirait le cœur de son supérieur.

A sa grande surprise, il avait constaté que malgré ses manières forts masculines , battait un cœur de femme qui désirait elle aussi être parée des plus beaux atours.

« Je vais finir par le faire ta place » menaça la vieille dame .

« Faire quoi ? » demanda André qui venait d'entrer dans le petit salon.

« Oscar à reçu un présent de la part de monsieur le comte de Girodelle et elle ne se décide pas l'ouvrir !! »

« Un cadeau de Girodelle » s'étonna André en fronçant les sourcils

Finalement, Oscar prit sa décision. Inconsciemment, elle attendait la présence de son compagnon de toujours pour découvrir ce dont il s'agissait.

Une fois le papier retiré, elle retira la couvercle de la boite et sous ses yeux perplexes, gisait un magnifique bracelet en or, recouvert de diamants.  
Elle en resta muette ce qui ne fut pas le cas de sa nourrice.

« Mon dieu, Oscar, qu'il est beau ! il ne s'est pas moqué de toi ? Aurais tu un prétendant ? Tu 

n'aurais pas du me cacher cela ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi. »

Soudain, un rire éclata dans la pièce. La vieille dame et Oscar regardèrent interrogées, le jeune homme brun qui pouffait de rire.

« Mais il est tombé sur la tête ce pauvre Girodelle ! T'offrir un bracelet à toi ! C'est ridicule, il ne t'as pas bien regardé ou quoi ? »

« André Grandier ! Quel rustre tu fais » Fit Grand mère en lui donnant un bon coup sur l'épaule.

« Aieuhhh » exagéra t'il.

Oscar fixait son ami d'enfance et si elle ne laissait rien paraitre, à l'intérieur son cœur enragait.

« Mais enfin, Oscar avec un bracelet Grand-mère , c'est ridicule, pourquoi pas avec une robe pendant qu'on y ait ! Grande comme elle est , elle aura l'air d'un épouvantail »

« André ! Comment peux tu ainsi insulter Oscar ! » gronda La vieille dame.

Cette fois Oscar était fachée. André n'était un goujat sans aucune délicatesse. Certes , elle avait toujours refusé de porter une robe, et oui elle se revendiquait être un homme, mais là, il lui disait carrément qu'en tant que femme , elle était laide. Et malgré tout, elle demeurait une femme de part sa nature, qui avait sa fierté.

« Je le trouve magnifique ce bracelet » déclara t'elle « C'est vrai que Girodelle à de l'audace de m'offrir un tel présent, mais il me plait, et cela me change de tous ses cadeaux habituels. »

Elle se tourna vers Grand-mère.  
« Tu veux bien me le mettre ? »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse Oscar, tu ne songes pas accepter et porter ce bracelet ! » Dit André stupéfait.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aurais l'air d'un épouvantail avec ? Parce qu'il est trop beau pour moi ? »

« Mais non, mais enfin, tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire si tu le portes…. Ce que Girodelle va s'imaginer… »

Le jeune homme se vit frapper une nouvelle fois par Marron Glacé.  
« Mais laisses donc ma petite Oscar… »

La jeune colonel tendit son bras en avant pour mieux regarder le bijou qui était maintenant à son poignet.

« Il me va à ravir non ? »

« Il est fait pour toi ma petite »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Aurais tu de la fièvre ? Je ne te reconnais plus »

« Et si j'allais au bal ce soir… Effrayer tout ces gens »

« Comment ? » fit André

« Tu veux dire , en robe ma petite , j'ai bien compris…. » fit grand mère en extase.  


« Oui »

« Mais c'est un cauchemar » hurla André « Tu ne peux pas faire cela, songes tu aux conséquences au moins ?»

« Ah j'en ai assez André » Grogna la vieille femme à son petit fils « Pour une fois que ma petite Oscar veut redevenir ce qu'elle a toujours été, tu vas te taire ! » dit t'elle en le poussant vers la sortie.

Cependant André qui n'en revenait toujours pas insistait :

« Oscar mais réfléchis, si Girodelle te voit de la sorte, il va penser que tu réponds à ses avances »

Oscar n'écoutait la voix de la raison qu'incarnait André. Elle était trop en colère et voulait absolument lui démontrait qu'il avait tort. Elle n'était pas laide, ne serait pas un épouvantail et qu'elle méritait qu'il lui porte plus d'attention. Oui, elle en voulait à André , de ne la voir qu'en homme et elle allait lui faire regretter ses insultes. Elle ne se souciait pas un instant de Girodelle.

Chapitre 7

Oscar était en colère. Elle serrait le bracelet de Girodelle avec fureur. La soirée de la veille aurait du être parfaite et faire ravaler les paroles d'André. Au lieu de cela, tout était allé de travers.

Oscar posa le bracelet sur le bureau, s'apercevant que si elle continuait dans ce sens, le precieux bijou pourrait se casser. Elle pinça ses lèvres, dire que tout avait si bien commencé.

Grand mère avait passé deux jours a confectionner une robe de reve. Et malgré les multiples tentatives de dissuasion d'André à son encontre, ni elle ni la vieille femme n'avaient renoncées à ce projets " faire d'Oscar, une apparition divine dont pas un seul homme et plus en particulier un certain monsieur Grandier ne pourrait résister.

Le soir venu, la nourrice, avait confectionner une robe bleue et blanche, qui épousait à merveilles le corps d'Oscar. La vieille femme qui réalisait ici un rêve n'avait rien négligé du maquillage à la coiffure. La jeune colonel fut émerveillée devant son reflet lorsqu'elle se vi pour la première fois dans le miroir.

" Ce ne peut pas être moi" avait t'elle murmurée dans un souffle.

" Biensur que c'est toi! Tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte de ta beauté, mais je ne suis pas surprise, tu seras la plus belle ce soir" Dit grand mère.

Le cœur d'Oscar battait à mille à l'heure. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être aussi belle, si femme. Elle émit un faible sourire.

Elle entrait sur un terrain qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fut un instant effrayée et songea à renoncer. Mais, elle entendait déjà dans ce cas, André se glousser d'elle . " Alors tu as vu combien tu étais ridicule, tu as recouvert la raison ...je te l'avais dit..."

Elle serra les poings et pensa " André, je te ferais pas ce plaisir de penser cela... prépares toi mon cher... Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles".

Oui pensait Oscar, fixant le maudit bracelet , tout jusque là se déroulait au dela de ses espérances. Seulement, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que le rêve, la revanche de la belle, se transforma en cauchemar. Oscar rageait.

" Tout cela à cause de cette maudite Comtesse" maugréa t'elle en réduisant une feuille de papier en miette.

Elle soupira repensant à la débâcle. Grand mère venait d'appeler André pour que celui ci vienne voir au combien elle était magnifique. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec toutes les précautions du monde. Le coeur battant à tout rompre quand soudain, 25kg vinrent s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Grand mère avait poussé un cri. Quant à elle, elle essayait de repousser tant bien que mal , l'envahisseur à poils blancs qui lui léchait le visage, réduisait en lambeaux le bas de sa robe et la décoiffait sans ménagement.

" Comtesse! aux pieds" cria André. Mais la chienne ne relâchait pas son emprise. André s'avança alors pour prendre sa chienne , une belle samoyede que la princesse de Lamballe lui avait offert l'après midi même.

Oscar se releva sous le choc et fixait son agresseur l'oeil noir pendant qu'André serrait contre lui son adorable chienne qui lui léchait maintenant le visage.

"Oh arretes, tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas bien! pas bien du tout" puis il lança enfin un regard à Oscar.

André essaya de se retenir, mais voir Oscar les cheveux en bataille, la moitié de son visage démaquillé et sa robe déchirée était trop pour lui. Il éclata de rire tout en s'excusant .

" Pardonnes moi Oscar, je ... excuses moi mais tu es..." pouffait t'il.

Grand mère qui ne riait pas elle, allait frapper son petit fils quand un grognement hostiles de la chienne l'en dissuada.

" Je vais me changer" criait Oscar furibonde " Tu vas devoir m'expliquer tout cela" fit t'elle d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme annula sa sortie au bal. Décidément, les animaux lui en voulaient... Après la chatte de Girodelle, la chienne d'André. Oui, la chienne d'André: Comtesse.

André lui avait donc raconté qu'il avait pour habitude depuis qu'elle était toute petite de promener Comtesse, cadeau d'une amie russe de la princesse. Mais que son mari ne supportait plus le coté possessif de cette dernière et que la guerre entre la chienne et son maitre fut déclarée et que pour éviter tout drame, madame de Lamballe s'était résignée à s'en séparer pour le donner à André.

Oscar n'avait pas digéré l'histoire, pas plus que celle de la chatte de Girodelle et du bracelet. A ce moment, Girodelle entra

" Vous m'avez fait demander?"

Oscar se leva et prit le bracelet pour le tendre à Girodelle " Reprenez donc ceci, mais pour qui me prenez vous pour m'offrir une chose pareille" fit t'elle d'un ton glacial.

" Je ne voulais pas vous offenser Oscar," répondit girodelle en reprenant le bijou " vous sembliez tellement tenir au collier de mon petit trésor que je pensais que vous en désiriez un"

la jeune colonel fusilla du regard son lieutenant.

Girodelle qui en avait assez des humeurs de son supérieur se lança alors à dire l'impensable.  


" Manifestement, je me trompais, vous désirez bien un bracelet, à condition que cela soit monsieur Grandier qui vous l'offre"

Chapitre 8

La phrase de Girodelle transperça le cœur d'Oscar telle une flèche. Elle se tourna vivement vers son lieutenant.

" Comment osez vous monsieur me parler ainsi. Puis je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui vous êtes permis de m'offrir ce présent indigne de ma personne."

Girodelle avait été trop loin pour reculer maintenant.

"Indigne de votre personne... Je trouve au contraire qu'il est parfaitement adapté. Sous cet uniforme, n'êtes vous pas une femme? Une femme qui malgré l'uniforme, devrais je dire, est d'une beauté saisissante. Contrairement, aux autres dames, Oscar vous n'avez point besoin d'être parée d'atours féminins pour que votre beauté resplendisse."

De sa vie, jamais Oscar n'avait entendu pareils compliments sur son physique. Elle aurait voulu se sentir insulter mais malheureusement, elle se sentie flattée.

Girodelle s'avança doucement.

" Alors pourquoi donc m'offrir un bracelet, si je n'ai guere besoin d'atours?" reprit Oscar sur la défensive. vous désirez bien un bracelet, à condition que cela soit monsieur Grandier qui vous l'offre"

"Oh Oscar, n'est ce pas le parfait présent que l'on veut offrir à une femme lorsque, comme moi, l'on est amoureux? Oui, Oscar, j'ose vous l'avouer, je vous aime. Et j'ai voulu symboliser mon amour pour vous avec un cadeau expressément féminin pour vous signifier que mon coeur ne vous voyait pas autrement."

La jeune colonel se sentait mal à l'aise devant un girodelle diablement séduisant utilisant toute son assurance d'homme et la passion qu'il avait pour elle transparaissait dans son comportement. Il se saisit de sa main pour la baiser mais cela en fut trop pour elle . Elle la retira brutalement.

" Suffit Lieutenant" ordonna t'elle.

"Pardonnez moi Oscar, mon cœur trop fougueux vous a prise par surprise."

Il déposa le bracelet sur le bureau d'Oscar.

"Il est à vous Oscar, tout comme coeur,je ne le reprendrai pas."

Il quitta la pièce en faisant la révérence.

Oscar était restée muette devant cette déclaration. Elle se sentait assommée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte et elle répondit d'entrer toujours absorbé par ce qu'il venait de lui tomber dessus.

André entra un sourire large sur le visage.  


"Ah Oscar, nous pouvons partir, la journée est enfin finie! Si tu savais comme j'ai hate de revoir Comtesse. Elle me manque tellement"

Oscar fixait André sans dire un mot. André vit le bracelet de girodelle sur le bureau et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'as toujours pas rendu ce stupide bracelet à Girodelle? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes le garder? Enfin ce n'est pas du tout ton genre"

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, la colère surgit en Oscar. Elle serra les poings.

" Par contre, je verrais bien Comtesse, porter un collier de ce genre, ah si j'avais les moyens... Elle est si belle, un peu envahissante c'est vrai mais tellement adorable."

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour André qui s'en qu'il s'en aperçoive reçu probablement la plus violente gifle de sa vie.

André en vacilla et se retint de tomber en s'appuyant sur la table. Il porta la main à sa joue brulante.

"Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend Oscar? Tu es folle ou quoi?"

La jeune femme sortit en claquant la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de gifler son ami sans réel motif. Du moins aucun qu'il ne puisse sérieusement comprendre.

Elle se dirigea en trombe vers les écuries et partit à toute allures. La phrase de Girodelle ne cesser de la hanter.

vous désirez bien un bracelet, à condition que cela soit monsieur Grandier qui vous l'offre"

Elle arriva à l'étang. " Mon Dieu , que m'arrive t'il? Est ce que c'est cela.. Ce n'est pas tant le bracelet, mais celui qui me l'offre qui compte...?"

Elle repensa à la déclaration d'amour que son lieutenant lui avait faite. Celle ci l'avait touchée. Girodelle avait su choisir les mots qu'il fallait. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraiche. Ce n'était pas André qui aurait pu lui déclamer de telles phrases. pensa t'elle.

" Je ne serais tout de même pas..." Elle se releva soudain. " Non". Elle se mit à rire " André est comme mon frère. C'est absurde." Elle se releva. Il était temps de rentrer.

Quant à André, elle ne s'excuserait pas. Il n'avait qu'à comprendre de lui même son comportement de rustre.

Elle arriva au chateau et malgré ltout,la première chose qu'elle fit fut de savoir où se trouvait André.

"Oh ma petite, aussitôt rentré, il est parti promener Comtesse, il ne devrait plus tarder" dit Grand mere.

Les poings d'Oscar se serrèrent. " Encore cette chienne " pensa t'elle.

"Bien ,je monte dans ma chambre"

"Attends Oscar, Monsieur de Fersen t'attend dans le petit salon. Il est arrivé, il y a une demie 

heure de cela."

"Fersen?" fit t'elle intriguée.

Chapitre 9

André jouait avec Comtesse non loin du château. Il lançait un vieux bâton de bois que la jeune chienne rapportait avec joie à son maître. Comtesse après être enfermée toute la journée dans la chambre d'André était pleine de dynamisme.

Alors qu'il s'amusait avec elle, il se demandait pourquoi Oscar l'avait si violemment frappé. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la douleur. André ne voyait rien qui justifiait une telle réaction. Certes, il avait été un peu taquin, mais rien de plus que d'habitude.  
Il s'assit et Comtesse arriva haletante, la bave coulant quelque peu. Elle vint lui lécher la joue martyrisée quelques heures avant.

" Ah Comtesse, tu baves." fit t'il en s'essuyant puis il la prit dans ses bras" Oh moins toi, tu es affectueuse."

André se posait tout de même quelques questions, il lui semblait que l'humeur d'Oscar avait tournée à son encontre depuis son anniversaire. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier ses cadeaux qui pourtant aurait dû faire leurs effets.  
De plus, elle lui avait fait une étrange remarque à ce sujet, puis ce cadeau de Girodelle qu'elle semblait appréciée...  
Il fronça les sourcils  
" Elle ne prendrait tout de même pas goût à ce genre de chose... "  
Non pas son Oscar au coeur de garçon, toute allusion à sa nature féminine, était une terrible insulte pour elle.

Pourtant, se rappela André, elle avait mis une robe pour aller au bal... Dieu qu'elle était belle d'ailleurs dans ses habits de femme, même toute dépareillé à cause de Comtesse. Il frotta avec énergie la tête de cette dernière  
" Quelle belle idée tu as eu la, tu as empêché mon Oscar d'avoir de gros ennuis vêtue ainsi" dit il.

Il se mit à rire en repensant à l'air fâchée de cette dernière.  
" Elle était vraiment trop drôle à voir, n'est ce pas Comtesse?" dit t'il à la chienne qui émit un petit " waf"

" Je ne comprend pas encore ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mettre une robe et vouloir aller au bal, enfin si, c'est de ma faute, je l'ai provoquée, et elle est plus fier qu'un coq, elle a juste voulu m'en démontrer, mais comme d'habitude, elle ne réfléchit pas aux lourdes conséquences. Il va falloir que je fasse un peu plus attention, après tout on dirait bien que notre petite Oscar est aussi un petit orgueil féminin qu'elle nous cachait jusque la..." dit t'il a Comtesse qui approuva d'un second " waf"

" En tout cas, me gifler de la sorte, tout ce la parce que j'ai dit qu'un bracelet n'était pas son genre, c'est un peu fort! Enfin quoi..." protesta André " Faudrait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle veut, qu'on la traite en homme ou en femme?" fit André en relançant le bâton au loin avec énergie.

Il se releva alors que Comtesse revenait vers lui.  
" Ah Je ne sais que penser de tout cela, ça m'inquiète à vrai dire. Si elle commence à prendre goût pour... Enfin être un peu plus femme, je me demande si c'est un bien. D'un coté je serai ravie, elle est si belle, et puis c'est sa nature. D'un autre coté, Oscar la femme... Je n'ai aucun espoir, par contre Oscar le garçon, il restera mon ami, et nous sommes si proches justement parce qu'elle se 

considère comme telle. J'ai un peu peur Comtesse de la perdre mais en même temps, Oscar est une femme, elle ne pourra pas se voiler la face éternellement et ce jour là ma pauvre, je crois que ce jour là…" soupira t'il " Que deviendra André le meilleur ami?"

Comtesse sautillait pour qu'il relance le bâton.

" Non, il se fait tard, on va rentrer et voir de quelle humeur elle est..." Fit t'il.

Pendant ce temps au château des Jarjayes Oscar était en grande discussion avec Fersen.

" Vous avez raison Oscar, je vais repartir pour la Suède. Il y a trop de rumeurs qui mettent en danger la Reine" dit t'il accablé " Oh ma reine, si vous saviez comme je vous aime " dit t'il voix haute.

" Fersen..." fit Oscar troublée

" Mais vous Oscar, vous savez j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous depuis notre dernière discussion..."

" Ah... Oui cet affreux quiproquo..."

" Oui Oscar, cela m'a fait penser à vous, je n'ose encore me pardonner de vous avoir imaginé si libertine, enfin, vous qui êtes l'honneur et la droiture incarnée"

" Fersen... je" fit Oscar

" Prenez soin de vous ma chère amie et de notre Reine, je vous remercie de votre conseil, je partirai demain matin" dit t'il

Alors qu'il rentrait avec Comtesse, André croisa Fersen. Celui était parti à brides abattues.  
Oscar était restée sur le perron.

" Que voulait Fersen?" demanda André curieux.

" André, nous avons discutés de la Reine, des rumeurs à Versailles... Je lui ai conseillé de repartir en Suède, mais de quel droit André... Quel droit ai je pour demander à deux êtres qui s'aiment de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre?"

" Tu as très bien, Oscar, tu oublies que Marie Antoinette est reine de France, il y a des situations ou la raison d'Etat , le devoir et l'honneur doivent prévaloir sur les sentiments" répondit t'il.

Oscar demeurait songeuse. Ce fut ce moment précis que choisi Comtesse pour s'adonner à son nouveau jeu favori, sauter sur Oscar qui tomba une nouvelle fois sur les fesses.

" Comtesse!" Fit André, " Au fait Oscar, demain, tu travailles?"

" Non, je ne prend que la garde de nuit pourquoi?"

" Eh bien, Je dois accompagner Grand-mère au marché, je me demandais si tu pouvais garder Comtesse?"  


" Tu ne crois pas que j'ai autre chose de mieux à faire que de garder cette boule de poil" dit Oscar en croisant les bras.

" Allons c'est juste pour qu'elle ne reste pas dans ma chambre toute la matinée... S'il te plait" fit t'il avec une petite moue adorable.

Oscar prit une grande inspiration, il avait vraiment des cotés irrésistibles parfois. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder.

" Qu'aurais je en échange?"

" Hum..." fit t'il en faisant mine de chercher.

" Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux." dit t'il

Oscar eut un sourire triomphal. A ce moment là, André regretta ses mots.

" Enfin tout ce qui est dans l'ordre du possible Oscar, cela va de soit..." ajouta t'il

" Trop tard André, tu as donné ta parole" rappela Oscar.

" Bien, je t'écoute alors" dit alors André craignant le pire.

" Toi qui te moque tellement de moi ces derniers temps ..." commença t'elle

" Je te taquine, rien de plus que d'habitude" se défendit André

" Justement, à t'entendre, je suis un laideron en uniforme..."

" Je n'ai jamais dit cela, j'ai dit qu'en robe tu aurais l'air d'un épouvantail, il y a une différence" rétorqua t'il.

Le sang d'Oscar ne fit qu'un tour à ses mots, c'est qu'il insistait cet idiot.

" Vas y mais expliques moi pourquoi j'aurais l'air d'un épouvantail!! "

" Mais enfin Oscar, j'ai du mal te suivre, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise exactement, je te reconnais plus ces derniers temps, c'est le bracelet de Girodelle, qui te perturbe comme cela?"

" Tu te rend compte, que tu m'insultes, je ne suis pas si moche que cela!!"

" Bien sur que non, tu n'es pas moche, tu es même très belle "s'emporta André " Mais depuis quand tu y attaches autant d'importance? Un jour tu piques une crise parce que Grand-mère te suggère d'être un peu plus féminine et l'autre jour, tu veux qu'on te complimente sur ta beauté! Y a de quoi y perdre son latin"

Oscar ne retint qu'une chose de l'échange, André venait d'admettre qu'elle était belle, même très belle.

" Je suis belle alors ?" demanda t'elle fièrement

" Oscar... Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, alors oui tu es belle"

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre qui compte mais ce que tu penses!" rétorqua t'elle  


" Ce que je pense..." dit André atterré " Oui tu es jolie... Ca compense le sale caractère " dit André qui voulu se sortir de ce mauvais pas avec une pirouette.

" Je vois..." fit Oscar courroucée

" Oh Oscar, mais je plaisante, si on ne peut plus rire, ou est passé ton sens de l'humour " se rattrapa André en voyant la colère sur le visage de son amie

" Tu n'est qu'un Crétin, doublé d'un idiot fini." dit Oscar froidement

" Je m'excuse, c'était juste trop tentant et puis j'avoue que je ne comprend pas le revirement de ton comportement, Oscar, plus sérieusement, tu penses à reprendre ta vie de femme?"

Oscar ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela.

" Oscar, André, le souper est prêt" interrompit Grand-mère qui se dirigeait vers ses petits enfants

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. L'ambiance était silencieuse et pesante.

" Donc, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu surveilles Comtesse demain?"

" Oublis ça, je le ferais sans rien en échange " fit Oscar amer.

" Je suis vraiment désolé, si je t'ai offensé Oscar "  
" Non, tu as raison, c'est moi qui ne sait plus trop ce que je veux, ce que je suis" répondit elle.

" C'est à cause de Fersen?" tenta André.

Oscar failli s'étrangler avec sa soupe.  
" Qu… Quoi?"

" Je ne suis pas idiot, il doit y avoir un homme la dessous, pour que tu changes à ce point de comportement, à te demander si tu es jolie, à vouloir porter des robes, accepter un bracelet comme cadeau... "

Le cœur d'Oscar se mit à battre dangereusement.

" Ca devait bien finir par arriver " murmura t'il. " Et lui il t'aime?" demanda t'il " Je peux savoir qui c'est?"

A cet instant même, le père Jarjayes entra furibond dans la salle  
" Mon fils, qu'est ce que cette histoire! J'ai reçu la visite de Girodelle, il me demande votre main! Il m'a dit qu'il s'était déclaré à vous cet après-midi même! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite" hurla t'il

Chapitre 10

Oscar descendit quatre a quatre les marches après avoir du endurer l'horrible entretien avec son père.  
" Ce Girodelle, il va m'entendre" dit t'elle énervée.  


Elle arriva au salon, André n'y était plus.  
" Bon, il doit être dans sa chambre. Il faut que je lui parle, ou bien, il va s'imaginer des choses après la conversation que nous avons eu".

Elle remonta les escaliers d'un pas décidé. Elle arriva à la porte de la chambre d'André et sans comprendre trop pourquoi, son coeur se mit à battre. Voila qu'il se mettait a tambouriner juste par qu'elle allait le voir.  
" Faut absolument que je me reprenne " se dit t'elle.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte, sans frapper trop préoccupée par ses émotions.  
A peine un pas dans la pièce, elle vit un André, surpris de la voir là, qui était en train de brosser Comtesse. " Dire que je pensais qu'il allait se faire du soucis et des idées... Mais pas du tout, il s'occupe de ce monstre à poils " pensa Oscar.

" Oscar! Je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper" lui fit t'il remarqué.  
Comtesse accompagna son maître d'un aboiement approbateur. Ce qui valut à la pauvre bête un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme.  
Mais nullement impressionnée, la chienne, bascula sur André pour lui lécher le visage.  
" Oh Comtesse, arrêtes tu me chatouilles".  
Cette chienne était en train de la provoquer pensait Oscar qui se reprit très vite. Elle n'allait pas rentrer en compétition avec la gente canine. C'était absurde.

André se dégagea de Comtesse avec quelques difficultés tant elle était envahissante.  
" Alors qu'as dit ton père Oscar" demanda enfin le jeune homme en prenant une voix détachée pour ne pas montrer son trouble.  
" Enfin" se disait t'elle, même s'il lui avait demandé comme si il l'avait questionné sur la pluie et le beau temps.  
" Il a dit que je pouvais me marier" commença Oscar qui décida de marquer une pause pour voir la réaction de son ami.

André ressenti un coup de poignard dans son coeur. Il parvint tout de même à dire  
" Ah... Et c'est ce que tu voulais?"  
" Non, enfin comment peux tu penser que je voulais me marier avec Girodelle" s'énerva t'elle soudain, n'en pouvant plus de voir André aussi peu intéressé par la conversation.  
" Je ne sais pas, en ce moment c'est un peu difficile pour moi de savoir ce que tu veux... Tu as l'air de changer d'idée comme de chemise." osa t'il vexé qu'elle lui hurle dessus comme si tout cela était limpide et qu'il était le dernier des idiots.

" Je vois... Charmant. Dire que tu es mon ami ! Et tout ce que je récolte se sont des reproches !! Si c'est comme cela, laisse moi donc seule à me sortir de cette histoire de mariage, je n'ai que faire de conseils aussi avisés que les tiens" dit t'elle en tournant les talons.

" Attends, Oscar, Il va te forcer à épouser Girodelle?" dit André.  
Oscar s'arrêta  
" Non, Il ne veut absolument pas que son fils épouse un homme" répondit t'elle.

André en fut grandement soulagé. Son petit univers n'allait pas s'écrouler du jour au lendemain.  
" Ah c'est une très bonne nouvelle alors!" fit t'il enthousiaste " Mais attends, pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu avais l'autorisation de te marier?"  
" Il a dit que d'ici une dizaine d'années, il se pourrait qu'il revienne sur sa décision, si j'ai suffisamment honoré le nom des Jarjayes."  
"Ah dix ans, c'est bien, tu as le temps..." dit André ne pensant toujours qu'à sa petite sécurité.  
De plus en 10 ans, beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer.

Oscar serra les poings. Ecouter André était encore plus désespérant que l'entretien avec son père. Définitivement, elle n'était pour lui qu'une amie... Il parlait ici de choses si sérieuses avec une telle 

légèreté.  
" Oui..." fit t'elle d'une petite voix.

" A moins qu'il y est une autre personne que tu voudrais épouser... Nous n'avions pas pu finir cette conversation tout à l'heure, à vrai dire quand ton père est arrivé, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait bien de Girodelle..." tenta tout de même André

Oscar ne savait que faire ni que dire. Il semblait complètement aveugle face aux tourments qu'elle endurait.

Elle songeait à lui dire... Lui révéler ses sentiments qu'elle découvrait si profonds pour lui.  
" Et toi André? Nous n'avons jamais parlé de cela, mais toi, y a t'il quelqu'un dans ton coeur? Voudras tu prendre épouse un jour" dit Oscar voulant savoir sur quel terrain, elle mettait les pieds.  
La question surpris André au plus haut point.

" Je ne parlais pas de moi, mais de toi Oscar, tu essayes de détourner mon attention" objecta t'il.

Oscar avait compris que celui ci rusait pour ne pas répondre alors elle décida d'employer la même technique.

" C'est toi qui détourne l'attention mon cher, tu sais, il y a une rumeur qui court à ton sujet auprès des domestiques et je vais finir par croire qu'elle est vraie"

André sentit son coeur faire un triple salto avant et arrière. Se pouvait t'il que son amour pour Oscar fut mise à jour si facilement et que son amie avait entendu certaines discussions qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

" Que... Quelle rumeur? Je t'écoute..." dit t'il d'un ton peu assuré.

Oscar le fixait avec un air déterminé.  
" Il se dit que tu préférais la gente masculine aux femmes..." fit t'elle

André en sursauta presque. L'orgueil mâle été atteint en plein coeur  
" Ca ne va pas la tête, mais qui a proféré des choses pareilles ? Moi j'aime les femmes, les vraies avec une belle"  
Et il fit un geste peut ambigu pour désigner les attributs féminins.  
Il s'arrêta soudain réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

" Je vois " fit Oscar d'un ton glacial.

Elle se sentit une nouvelle fois insultée. Monsieur aimait les vraies femmes avec une belle poitrine... Elle qui en avait une petite et qui la dissimulait sous des vêtements militaires se trouvait entre le bord de la dépression et l'éruption volcanique.

" Pardonnes moi Oscar, je ne voulais pas être grossier." dit André rouge.  
" Au moins cela à la mérite d'être clair" rétorqua Oscar.

" Waf waf" aboya Comtesse qui se trouvait un peu délaissée et qui essayait d'attirer l'attention avec peu de succès sur elle.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient d'avoir ce genre de conversation" dit André.  
Il commença à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Cependant, il ria seul et le brutal claquement de porte qu'avait fait Oscar en sortant, eu raison de sa fausse crise de fou rire.

" Waf waf" fit comtesse qui soudain se lâcha sur le parquet.  
La pauvre chienne qui avait été ignorée ne pouvant plus attendre.  
" Oh non Comtesse... C'est pas le moment ... C'est affreux..."  
" Waf waf" lui répondit t'elle.

Le lendemain matin, Oscar se réveilla les cheveux en bataille vers 9h. Elle avait mal dormi.  
Elle trouva un papier qui avait dû être glissé sous sa porte.  
Elle le prit et l'ouvrit

" Je suis parti accompagner Grand-mère comme prévu, Comtesse t'attends, merci de prendre soin d'elle.  
PS: Désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas t'offenser avec... enfin tu vois... je suis un peu perdu. Merci pour Comtesse.  
PS 2: Tu étais très belle dans ta robe, même si tu n'as pas une grosse poitrine.  
PS 3 Ne te fâches pas... S'il te plait. On reparle à mon retour.  
André.

Oscar ne savait pas comment prendre le mot, c'était maladroit, mais tout de même mignon, malgré que Comtesse avait ruiné tous ses efforts en sautant sur elle ce soir là, il l'avait tout regardé.  
Elle se sentit le cœur plus léger.

Elle se prit à rêvasser durant la matinée et ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle constata l'erreur où l'avait emmené ses rêveries.  
En effet, elle avait laissé les portes du grand salon ouvertes, celles qui donnaient sur la cour du château et Comtesse avait disparue. Elle avait du s'enfuir profitant de l'inattention de la colonel...

Chapitre 11

Oscar avait fouillé la moindre parcelle aux alentours du château, elle avait même remué la paille dans l'écurie sous les yeux éberlués de Jean Jacques. Elle avait demandé à tous les domestiques si ils n'avaient pas vu la chienne d'André, sans aucun résultat.  
Elle rentra dépitée et abattue, une chienne la menait en déroute, Elle, la grande militaire récemment promue colonel de la garde de royale. Quelle honte cela était pour elle.  
Elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil épuisée après deux heures et demie de recherches.

Le pire restant à venir, annoncer à André qui vénérait les animaux, qu'elle avait perdu son chien par manque de vigilance...  
Elle se mit à imaginer les pires scénarii. André se mettait rarement en colère mais quand la fureur le prenait, le général lui même ne tenait pas la compétition.

" Oscar, nous sommes rentrés"  
La voix d'André retentit tel un couperet.  
Le jeune homme était de fort bonne humeur et tenait un joli bouquet de fleurs à la main.  
Elle se prit à rêver que les jolies fleurs furent pour elle, quand elle vit Grand-mère se saisir de celles-ci.  
" Merci mon petit, je vais les mettre dans la chambre de madame ".  
« Evidemment » se dit Oscar, cela ne pouvait pas être pour elle. Elle se sentait idiote, comme de plus en plus ces derniers temps, ce qui commençait à l'énerver prodigieusement.

Puis vint le moment tant redouté.  
" Alors Oscar cela s'est bien passé avec Comtesse ? Où est elle à propos? " lui demanda le jeune homme en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.  
Adieu fleurs, bracelet, mots doux...  


Si elle n'avait pas été colonel de la garde royale et fière militaire, elle se serait enfuie en hurlant.  
" Comtesse" appela André " Viens me voir ma belle"  
Oscar tenta la prière de la dernière chance, avec un miracle, le monstre à poils longs allait arriver et la sauver du pire;  
Mais le Seigneur resta sourd à ses prières ; comme à son habitude pensa t'elle.

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains.  
" André, tu devrais t'asseoir" fit t'elle d'une voix assurée et douce.  
Ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation était le plus important. André fronça les sourcils immédiatement à ses paroles.  
" André" commença t'elle.  
Il se leva d'un bond à peine fut il assis  
" Tu as laissé s'échapper Comtesse " hurla t'il.  
" C'est cela" fit t'elle pragmatique.

Il se laissa tomber sur le petit canapé sous le choc.  
" André" fit Oscar en s'approchant de lui, " On va la retrouver, même si on doit y passer la journée et la nuit..." promit elle.  
" Tu as plutôt intérêt Oscar, tu te rend compte de ce que des gens mal attentionnés pourrait faire à mon bébé!! " cria t'il.  
" Euh, mais elle saura se défendre..."  
" C'est une chienne inoffensive ma Comtesse, elle est douce...et "  
Les yeux d'André étaient humides.  
" Je te promets André, j'y passerai ma vie mais sur mon honneur, je te la retrouverai" dit Oscar qui ne supportait pas de voir son ami si peiné.

Pas moins de dix minutes plus tard, André qui ne prononçait pas un mot et Oscar étaient partis à la recherche de Comtesse à l'extérieur du domaine des Jarjayes.  
Ils avaient erres un peu partout et soudain Oscar s'aperçut qu'ils étaient à quelques pas du château de Fersen.  
" Nous nous sommes beaucoup éloignés" dit Oscar mais André demeurait silencieux.

Soudain, venant par l'arrière Oscar fut frappée par un lancé de bâton de bois. Elle se retourna vivement, de même qu'André. Qui avait osé ainsi attaquer la jeune femme?  
Ils virent Fersen un peu plus loin et une furie à poils blanc ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à la chienne disparue foncer sur eux.  
La chienne prit dans ses crocs, le bout de bois retombé une fois arrivée, pour le rapporter à Fersen qui la caressa en retour.  
" C'est bien ça" fit t'il puis " Oscar, André, ça alors, je ne vous avez pas reconnu de loin."  
" Comtesse" dirent en choeur Oscar et André.

Celui ci descendit de cheval.  
" Comtesse, viens voir Papa" dit André au comble du bonheur.

Oscar était soulagée. La maudite bête était retrouvée.  
" Fersen, vous n'êtes donc point encore parti ? "  
Elle ne remarqua pas que la chienne n'avait pas bougée des pieds de Fersen et que l'animal regardait le suédois avec des yeux d'adoration.

André lui constata immédiatement la trahison.  
" Comtesse " appela André une seconde fois.  
" Ce chien est à vous André" fit Fersen surprit. " Je l'ai trouvé sur mon chemin tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air perdue, mais elle si mignonne, je n'ai pas pu résister... "  
" Oui, il est à moi" dit André d'une voix autoritaire.  
" Oh quel dommage, je voulais l'emmener en Suède avec moi, un chien comme ça, il se plairait en 

Suède, c'est un climat pour lui"

Oscar y trouva là l'idée excellente. Adieu, boule de poils qui accaparait son André un peu trop à son goût.  
" Au mais ce serait merveilleux, c'est une très bonne idée, de plus elle semble déjà vous avoir adopté, comme toutes, elle est tombé sous votre charme" confirma Oscar  
La phrase maladroite attira les foudres de son compagnon.  
" Mais de quel droit décides tu pour MON chien ?" cria André.  
Oscar s'aperçut de sa bévue.

" Et si on laissait Comtesse? C'est bien comme cela que vous l'avez appeler André ? décider..." fit Fersen avec un sourire charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret.  
Oscar décida de se taire Parfois le silence est d'or et en ce moment elle n'était pas dans la faveur des Dieux. Mal lui en prit  
" Oscar, tu es d'accord avec cela!!"  
" Comment?"  
" Tu ne dis rien, je vois. Qui ne dit mot consent" grogna André "De toute façon tu ne l'as jamais aimé cette chienne"

La jeune femme se mit à rêver à une bonne bouteille de vin pour oublier.  
Fersen entreprit un véritable plan séduction en se baissant au niveau de la jeune chienne.  
" Alors comtesse tu veux venir avec moi en Suède?"  
La jeune chienne bascula sur le séduisant comte pour le lécher.  
" Oh oui moi aussi je t'adore" dit Fersen en Suédois.  
André fronça les sourcils qu'avait t'il dit à sa chienne ?  
" Waf waf" aboya Comtesse.  
" Comtesse, viens voir André, viens voir ton papa" dit alors le jeune roturier.  
Oscar observait en silence et appréhension la réaction de l'animal.

Malgré tous les efforts d'André, Elle resta sourde aux appels de celui ci et c'est triomphant que Fersen déclara  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas André, je vais en prendre grand soin, je crois que nous avons eu le coup de foudre, que voulez vous, je crois que personne ne me résiste ses derniers temps"

André serra les poings.  
" Tout cela c'est de ta faute " hurla t'il à Oscar.  
" Enfin André, cela ne va pas de crier ainsi sur Oscar" réprimanda Fersen.  
" Oh vous silence! Déjà qu'il vous les faut toutes et maintenant même ma chienne, mais restez donc en Suède cette fois"  
" André" dit Oscar " Mais calmes toi!" dit Oscar  
" Que je me calme, il vient de me prendre mon chien!" hurla André  
" Je ne vais pas vous proposer une tasse de thé Oscar, je vais vous laisser" fit Fersen en prenant la poudre d'escampette avec Comtesse.

" Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire!!" criait toujours André.  
" Enfin André, ce n'est qu'un chien! Tu es un adulte, et puis elle est pas fidèle ta Comtesse... A quoi cela sert d'aimer autant un chien qui part à la première occasion pour avec un autre?"  
" Faut croire que l'amour est aveugle" dit André  
" Tu exagères André, si tu veux un chien, on ira en choisir un, je t'en achèterai un..."  
" Tais toi... Tu ne dis que des bêtises, vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd " rétorqua André en remontant sur son cheval, furieux et le coeur brisé.

Ils repartirent en direction du château, une pluie battante s'était abattue sur eux et les chevaux avaient du mal à avancer. André n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Son mutisme était intenable pour la jeune femme.  


Puis, ils se trouvèrent devant un chemin inondé. Ils décidèrent de prendre une autre route qui s'averra impraticable au bout de quelques lieues également.  
Le seul chemin, qui restait, était le moins sûr, celui de la foret.  
Très vite, ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os et les chevaux étaient fourbus. Oscar remarqua une petite caverne  
" Nous devrions faire une halte le temps que ça se calme"  
A ses mots un coup de tonnerre gronda, suivi d'un éclair qui s'abattit sur un arbre au loin.

André ne prononça pas un mot et il descendit de cheval.  
Ils entrèrent dans la caverne  
" J'espère que ce n'est pas l'abri d'un loup" dit Oscar.  
Il y avait des morceaux de bois qui traînaient. Manifestement, l'endroit avait déjà du servir d'abris auparavant.  
" Tu as des allumettes?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu fut allumé. André n'avait pas desserré les dents.  
Oscar se sentait seule. Très seule.  
" Tu vas être en colère longtemps?" demanda t'elle.  
Pour toute réponse il lui tourna le dos.  
" Je vois"  
Oscar retira sa veste mouillée pour la faire sécher.  
" Tu devrais retirer ton veston, tu vas attraper froid " dit t'elle.  
Il s'exécuta sans rien dire. Toujours le dos tourné.

Les minutes semblaient des heures pour Oscar. Elle connaissait André, cela pourrait durer longtemps, elle se rappela que plus jeune, le garçon l'avait boudé pendant plus d'un mois. Et ce fut les coups de louche de Grand-mère qui avaient eu raison de son obstination.  
Oscar se mit à éternuer une fois, puis deux, et trois.  
" Malgré le feu, il fait froid" fit t'elle.  
André malgré qu'il soit fâché, s'inquiétait pour Oscar. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne mal.  
" Atchoum" fit une nouvelle Oscar " Il fait vraiment froid, je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer, tu n'as pas froid toi?"

André se tourna enfin, le regard toujours fâché vers son amie.  
" André, je t'en prie, je suis désolée pour Comtesse..." supplia Oscar  
Mais André ne répondit rien.  
" Bon, puisque tu n'y mets pas du tien, dit Oscar, moi j'ai froid"  
Et sans consulter son ami, elle se blottit contre lui pour chercher de la chaleur.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de l'initiative de son amie qui se mit à son aise.  
Elle entoura La taille d'André de ses bras et cala sa tête contre son épaule.  
" Ca va déjà mieux" dit t'elle en sentant la chaleur du corps d'André.  
" André, je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner..." dit t'elle encore.  
Ce dernier ne réagissait pas.  
Oscar se laissait bercer par la chaleur et la présence d'André.  
Elle s'aventura à passer sa main sous la chemise de celui ci. La peau était douce et chaude.

Cette action eut le mérite de faire parler André.  
" Oscar... Qu'est ce que tu fais?"  
" Oh, tu me reparles enfin" fit t'elle avec un sourire adorable, détachant sa tête de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
" Je suis contente..." fit t'elle avec une voix douce.

Puis, elle prit la main d'André qui semblait tétanisé, elle amena celle ci sous sa chemise pour lui faire toucher son sein  


" Ils ne sont pas très gros mais bien fait quand penses tu?"  
André fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser : un baiser qu'elle trouva râpeux... Trop râpeux à son goût. Elle ouvrit les yeux et une boule de poil de couleur miel de race féline lui léchait la main. Elle sursauta et le chat se retrouva à terre  
" Mais enfin Oscar, faites attention, Oscar est enceinte" entendit t'elle.

Elle regarda de droite a gauche, elle était dans son château et assis en face d'elle Girodelle.  
Celui ci prit la petite chatte dans ses bras  
" Vous voila enfin réveillée, une demie heure que j'attendais"  
" Comtesse" fit Oscar " Bon Dieu, je me suis endormie sur ce fauteuil!! Quelle heure est t'il?"  
" Bientôt 2h de l'après midi" fit Girodelle  
" Oh non, il va bientôt rentrer! Et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Comtesse " fit t'elle désemparée et encore perturbée par son rêve.

Il y avait du bon après tout, Comtesse n'était pas partie avec Fersen et elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle avait fait dans cette caverne. Le rouge lui monta aux joues rien qu'en y pensant.  
Comment avait t'elle pu se comporter de la sorte ? la pensée lui revint sentir la peau nue d'André sous ses doigts, sa main en son sein...  
" J'ai besoin d'un bon verre" fit t'elle.

Encore sous le choc, elle sortit et se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Une chute magistrale. Oscar était étalée de tout son long sur le parquet.  
" Oscar vous allez bien mon amie?"  
" Tout... Tout va bien" fit Oscar honteuse.  
La petite chatte Oscar vint ronronner à ses oreilles.

Elle se releva et à peine fut t'elle debout qu'une boule de poils de 25 kg s'abattit sur elle et la fit tomber vers l'arrière.  
" Allons Comtesse!" fit André.  
Oscar s'extirpa de la chienne.  
" Alors Oscar, on a failli à sa tache? Tu as laissé Comtesse partir? Je lui manquais trop, elle m'a retrouvé… N'est ce pas adorable?" fit t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
" Waf" fit Comtesse en léchant son maître avec adoration.

La jeune colonel put enfin se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle la laissait perplexe.  
" Oh oui, papa te manquait trop" dit André  
Tandis qu'a sa gauche Girodelle tenant son chat  
" Tu vas bien mon petit trésor, c'est qu'il a failli t'écraser le gros toutou".  
Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit un bon verre de cognac qu'elle but cul sec.

" Oscar, je vais prendre congés maintenant... Malheureusement, votre père a refusé ma demande" dit 'il déçu " Je ne peux m'attarder, Oscar a besoin de repos".  
" Je suis content de vous avoir revu"  
" Au revoir Girodelle" dit Oscar  
Elle prit un second verre d'alcool.  
" Bon débarras " fit André une fois le comte partit.

La jeune femme avait du mal à regarder son ami. Le rêve était encore très présent en elle.  
" Oh Oscar, tu as vu !" demanda André.  
" Que? Quoi?" dit t'elle  
" Tu n'as pas du faire attention... Le collier de Comtesse, je lui ai acheté un beau collier au marché, je l'ai vu je sais qu'il était fait pour elle"  
La jeune femme tourna la tête et Comtesse arborait fièrement un magnifique collier de cuir avec une jolie médaille.  


" Bien sur ça n'a rien de luxueux, je n'ai pas la bourse de Girodelle, mais j'ai tout de même fait graver son nom et notre adresse sur la médaille"  
" C'est une bonne idée" dit Oscar dépitée.

" Tu as trouvé mon petit mot Oscar?"  
" Oui oui..." fit t'elle.  
" Tu n'es pas fâchée j'espère?"  
" Non non"  
" Tant mieux, tu sais, je réfléchissais au marché... Et je me demandais..."

André semblait hésiter.

" Oui?" fit Oscar

" Est ce que tu songerais à reprendre ta vie de femme? Enfin, je sais que ton père ne voudra pas, mais enfin, est ce que ce serait ce que tu souhaites?"  
" Je... Non, en fait, je ne veux qu'une chose André, que l'homme que j'aime, parce que là dessus tu as raison, j'aime un homme. Que cet homme me voit comme une femme, et m'aime ainsi..."  
" Je vois..." dit André  
" A t'entendre il ne semble pas en être conscient...est ce qu'au moins il sait que tu l'aimes?" continua le jeune homme.  
" Je ... Je ne sais pas..." admit Oscar  
" Je peux peut être t'aider alors..." dit André hésitant.

Oscar voulait se terrer dans un coin.  
" Commence déjà par attraper cela" fit le jeune homme avec un ton plus enjoué.  
Par réflexe Oscar attrapa l'objet qu'il lui avait lancé dans le creux de la main. Elle ouvrit celle-ci et vu un joli petit bracelet en argent  
" Je ne te cacherai pas que Grand mère m'a aidé à le payer".  
Oscar observa le bracelet : elle remarqua une petite inscription à l'intérieur  
" Je t'aime ton André".  
Oscar le regarda avec surprise, les larmes aux yeux  
" Au départ, je voulais pas trop y croire et puis..."  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Oscar se précipitait dans ses bras.

Fin


End file.
